Hated or-
by Parakeet Headmaster
Summary: – mengira Yohio sibuk nge-scream – "Homo sapiens merah jambu itu akan pulang. Wajar nggak sih, kalau isengnya nggak kadaluwarsa?" Hanya bongkahan harapan dan kenangan Yohio dari ribuan detik menjelang kedatangan Yuuma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer **– Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future, Power FX, ZOLA Project, Yamaha Corporation – **etc.**

**–** Utauloid © Pencipta dan pengembang masing-masing.

**Other Disclaimer **– Semua label barang atau produk, iklan, perusahaan, judul lagu, buku, acara dan film yang terlibat dalam fanfiction ini bukanlah milik saya. Seluruhnya mutlak milik pembuat dan pengembang masing-masing.

**Warning** – Ide rata-rata dan mainstream, awas bahasa random nan labil, alur cerita bubar, typo(s), hiperbola merangkap lebay, absurd.

**By** – **Parakeet Headmaster**

* * *

'_Halo adikku tercinta (with much love). Ini kakakmu, Yuuma (alamat e-mail baru)._

_Gimana mama sama papa? sehat? kamu sendiri gimana? masih main band ya?_

_Sebenarnya aku cuma mau ngabarin, mungkin ini mendadak, tapi dua hari lagi aku pulang ke Jepang. Tolong beritahu yang lain ya. __(^з^)-__ '_

* * *

**Hated or– **

– **1 –**

* * *

'_Wuaaanjiiirr– help ini kamvret sekaleehh!'_

Pemuda dengan manik seanada _ruby_ itu ingin sekali berteriak 'nista' macam kalimat diatas – _but,_ _please._ Kelakuan yang tidak mencerminkan semboyan '_keep calm'_ itu bukan _style_ Yohio.

Pasalnya, _e-mail_ singkat kemarin malam itu sungguh bikin Yohio ingin _harakiri._

Jika ditilik kembali, dalam _e-mail_ itu nihil akan hal-hal yang berbau mengancam dan mengganggu hak asasi manusia. Lalu kenapa? _simple._ Karena _e-mail_ tu mengatakan bahwa Yuuma akan pulang dua hari lagi.

Bagi Yohio, apa yang dilakukan Yuuma dimasa lalu – kakak kandungnya sendiri, sudah mengotori label '_ikemen'_ yang Yohio bangun sekarang. Mungkin Yohio memasukkan sedikit bumbu 'hiperbola' disini. Ayolah, semua itu hanya keisengan kakak beradik yang masih masuk dalam konten wajar – _hyperactive-_nya anak manis yang disenangi tante-tante girang.

Sekarang berbeda. Yohio sudah 17 tahun, dan Yuuma sudah 22 tahun. Mereka sudah punya cukup nalar untuk setiap tindak-tanduk mereka.

Alis Yohio bertautan. Yuuma menyelipkan _emoticon_ menjijikkan dengan _love sign_ dalam pesannya. Untuk Yohio, umur Yuuma sudah nggak cocok pakai _emoticon_ manis begituan – ini sih Yohio murni sensi sama Yuuma. Terserah orang dong mau pakai _emoticon_ atau tidak. Sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan umur.

"Hei! mau kemana?" tanya Yuu singkat – pemain _keyboard _dalam_ band_ Yohio. Sementara Yohio berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Yuu.

"Hari ini aku absen latihan. Sakit."

"Kau nggak enak badan?" sedikit tidak, Yuu terihat khawatir disini.

"Jiwaku yang sakit, Yuu." Yohio dramatis. Yuu meringis. Temannya sudah tidak waras rupanya.

Akhirnya dengan gontai Yohio pulang melewati lapangan basket ditengah kota. Sudah sore. Sebentar lagi malam. Ingatan masa lalu Yohio berputar bak rentetan film dokumenter. Lapangan basket ini sering dikunjunginya bersama Yuuma kala musim panas.

* * *

Pernah suatu hari Yohio dan Yuuma – saat masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar – bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Tentu saja mereka buta istilah _dunk, screen_, ataupun _lay up_. _Dribble_ saja keteteran.

Begini. Yohio hendak melempar bola pada Yuuma, namun saking beratnya bola, lemparan Yohio amat pelan. Alhasil, bola tidak sampai ditangan Yuuma dan malah jatuh ke tangan lawan.

Turun. Semangat bermain Yohio turun drastis. Tapi saat itu juga Yuuma kembali mengambil bola dan memenangkan permainan. Sungguh, waktu itu Yuuma terlihat keren! demi apa, Yohio terpukau. Yuuma menghampiri adiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Yohio ingin menang?"

Yuuma menepuk kepala Yohio. Yohio mengangguk menggebu-gebu. Sang kakak tersenyum kembali.

"Gedein dulu bisepmu. Bocah payah yang nggak punya bisep se'macho' aku nggak bakal menang sampai cacing punya sayap!"

Yohio makan hati.

_Kokoro_ kecilnya benar-benar remuk. Ini sih dinistain kakak sendiri dimuka umum – walau manusia yang ada jumlahnya tidak cukup untuk disebut umum. Lagipula, bisep itu apa sih?

Yohio kecil tidak tahu bisep.

Sejak Yohio mengerti semua yang dikatakan kakaknya, dirinya rutin mengkomsumsi susu _low fat – high calcium_ yang selalu eksis ditelevisi. Angkat beban, lari, bahkan _skipping _sampai pening pun dilakukannya. Memang bisep Yohio nggak semacho karakter bertubuh tinggi dengan _dark skin_ disalah satu komik basket majalah _Shounen Jump_. Namun tubuh Yohio yang sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat cewek klepek-klepek.

Dan catatan saja sih, punya bisep macho itu belum tentu menang. Dasar Yuuma.

Selain itu, pada musim semi dimana Yuuma mulai memasuki tingkatan menengah pertama, Yohio termakan oleh saran absurd nggak mutu kakaknya. Miris memang.

"Kalau menanam uang di musim semi dan disiram setiap hari, bakal tumbuh pohon ber'uang' lho."

_See?_ absurd dan nggak mutu. Namun kebalikan dengan Yohio. Menurutnya semua perkataan Yuuma wajib dicoba. Dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran, Yohio memasukkan 1000 _yen_ pemberian neneknya saat Tahun Baru kedalam kantong plastik lalu menanamnya – sesuai saran petunjuk Yuuma tentunya.

Setiap hari Yohio selalu menyiram uang yang ditanamnya. Tak lama kemudian muncul sepucuk daun kecil dari dalamnya. Yohio sungguh bahagia tak terkira. _Thermometer_ mana pun tak akan bisa mengukurnya. Tentu saja. Masa _thermometer_ bisa mengukur kebahagiaan? bisanya 'kan mengukur suhu.

Seminggu berlalu dan Yohio mencapai titik frustasinya. Rumput liar. Semakin hari pucuk daun kecil itu mulai menampakan wujud sempurnanya yakni seonggok rumput liar. Yohio menggali kembali tempatnya mengubur 1000 _yen_ miliknya dan hasilnya ... nihil. Tak ada uang didalamnya.

"Kau tahu Dell? adikku itu manis sekali."

"Maksudmu, Yohio? ada apa?"

"Dia mengubur 1000 _yen_ karena kukatakan bahwa akan tumbuh pohon penuh dengan uang. Mustahil lapis tiga belas ada yang begituan. Makanya hari ini aku bisa mentarktir Luka–!"

Yuuma parah. Yohio ngenes. Saran absurd nggak mutu penuh modus Yuuma itu serius bikin Dell merinding.

Sementara Yohio hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Ann – mama Yuuma dan Yohio.

* * *

Yohio mencoba mendistraksi pikirannya. _Keep calm and stay cool_. Itu masa lalu. Yohio yang dulu dengan yang sekarang beda. _Maji_ 1000%.

Mungkin jika penggemar Yohio melihat dirinya dimasa lalu dan sekarang akan terserang _culture shock_ kronis dengan ironisnya. Maka dari itu, Yohio berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengahadapi Yuuma dengan _slow_ dan legowo.

Kaki-kaki Yohio sudah menginjak lantai dingin rumah. Seperti biasa, Ann sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Yohio menyapa mamanya sebentar lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Diletakannya gitar dan tas hitamnya lalu dihempaskannya tubuh letih itu pada sebuah kursi – tepat didepan komputer Yohio.

Mata Yohio membulat sempurna saat membuka _inbox e-mail_ miliknya. Pemandangan _horror_ macam apa yang menempel dilayar monitornya ini;

'_Yohio! dengar, aku bisa pulang kembali ke Jepang lebih cepat (excited). _

_Mungkin besok aku sudah bisa mendarat di bandara Haneda._

_Salam untuk semuanya! (with a thousand love from ur beloved brother)'_

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH––!"

Sudah tak terbendung lagi. Jeritan frustasi 5 oktaf luarbiasa Yohio tak terbendung lagi. Untungnya para tetangga mengira Yohio sibuk nge-_scream_ – biasalah, anak _band_. Bukannya lagi uring-uringan begini – tapi uring-uringan itu manusiawi kok.

Dan siapapun tolong. Jangan biarkan makhluk berambut merah jambu itu kembali ke Jepang! Yohio komat kamit sendiri – kenapa jadi merasa tolol begini sih!?

Diolok lagi. Takutnya malah Yohio nggak bisa _calm down_. Yohio itu _sensitive_. Siapa yang tahu sekarang Yuuma wataknya seperti apa? jangan bilang 'iseng'nya _Homo sapiens_ satu itu awet! Masih lebih baik bertindak konyol kala bocah ingusan daripada _image ikemen_-nya hancur sekarang!

Malamnya, sampai Tokyo diguyur hujan gerimis, Yohio masih pesimis memikirkan hari esok.

* * *

**Hated or–**

– **To be Continued –**

* * *

**A/N**

Hal yang paling penting yang ingin saya sampaikan pertama itu makasih banyak karena sudah baca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir! makasih sekaliih (bahkan baca author's note ini juga) Ngomong-ngomong ide utama saya dalam menulis scene 'penanaman uang' itu berdasarkan true story salah satu teman saya (kurang lebih 'Hated or– ' lahir karena cerita teman saya tentang dia dengan kakaknya waktu masih kecil) secara nggak langsung saya berterima kasih sama dia sebagai sumber refrensi (haha) tapi tetap saja banyak perombakan disana-sini. Diluar scene 'penanaman uang' itu hanya hasil keabalan saya sendiri. Lalu, adakah yang suka Yuu, Wil dan Kyo dari ZOLA Project? saya suka suara mereka hshshs, makanya saya tampilin Yuu disini aw (symbol of love falling down).

Jadi, ada yang berminat untuk review? (wink-wonk)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer **–Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future, Power FX, Yamaha Corporation, ZOLA Project – **etc.**

– Utauloid © Pencipta dan pengembang masing-masing.

**Other Disclaimer **–Semua label barang atau produk, iklan, perusahaan, judul lagu, buku, acara dan film yang terlibat dalam fanfiction ini bukanlah milik saya. Seluruhnya mutlak milik pembuat dan pengembang masing-masing.

**Warning** – Ide rata-rata dan biasa, awas bahasa random nan labil, alur cerita bubar, typo(s), hiperbola merangkap lebay, humor hambar.

**By** – **Parakeet Headmaster**

* * *

**Hated or–– **

– **2 –**

* * *

"Telur gajah besar atau kecil?"

"Gajah nggak bertelur."

"Satu juta dikali seratus ribu, di –"

"Diam dan jawab saja soalmu!"

Kontan seluruh mata tertuju pada Yohio. Pagi ini Yohio sudah dibuat naik pitam oleh teman sebangkunya, Kyo. Kiyoteru memandang lurus-lurus pada manusia yang sudah ia anggap menginterupsi waktunya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan kau lakukan. Tolong jangan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak perlu."

Yohio ingin sekali menggantung Kyo diatas tiang bendera. Sekarang Kiyoteru pasti sudah menjebloskan nama Yohio kedalam _blacklist _saktinya. Oh, mama ... Yohio salah apa sih tadi pagi? apa ini karma karena menyisihkan paprika saat sarapan tadi?

Serius, Yohio jadi bego sendiri.

"Lagian, kau kenapa sih? sungguh, tadi pagi kantung matamu itu ngeri banget diliatnya."

Ah, ya ... berbicara soal kantung mata, jika anak perempuan tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan keesokan harinya ia akan pergi kencan bersama pacarnya di Odaiba, maka Yohio tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan _e-mail_ 'sayang' dari kakaknya – Yuuma.

"_Homo sapiens_ merah jambu itu akan pulang. Wajar nggak sih, kalau isengnya nggak kadaluwarsa?"

Kyo bergeming. Untuk catatan saja sih, sedikit banyak Kyo tahu masa lalu Yohio dengan Yuuma. Kyo itu teman Yohio sejak kecil, sekaligus mama Kyo merupakan rekan bisnis Ann – mama Yohio dan Yuuma.

Dalam hati, Kyo turut bersedih akan tekanan Yohio dalam menghadapi kakaknya yang 'agak-agak'. Disisi lain, Kyo tidak sabar Yuuma membawakannya _rare print_ artis-artis Amerika yang bikin _kokoro_ loncat-loncat – Kyo itu kadang lawan, kadang teman. Sungguh kamvret memang.

Mungkin banyak yang tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Yuuma diluar Jepang. Pria bersurai merah jambu itu merupakan salah satu mahasiswa cerdas yang berkesempatan untuk melanjutkan _study_-nya di Amerika.

Yuuma dianggap berkompeten untuk melanjutkan penanganan konstruksi perangkat lunak baru disebuah perusahaan yang kini namanya sudah melambung. Kesimpulannya; Yuuma sudah memiliki kontrak dengan perusahaan tersebut dan menjamin masa depannya.

Lalu, saat Ann menunjukkan sebuah koran yang mencantumkan nama Yuuma sang kakak, pada Yohio sang adik tercinta–

"Dia bukan kakakku! kakakku nggak mungkin sehebat itu! mama bercandanya nggak lucu!"

Yuuma ingin menelan racun saja sampai mampus.

Adiknya sendiri sampai _horror_ begitu dan tidak percaya bahwa manusia berprestasi dalam koran itu adalah Yuuma sendiri. Kakak kandungnya, saudara! Yuuma berasumsi bahwa ia sudah gagal sebagai kakak. _Well,_ asal Yuuma tahu saja, Yohio memang menganggap Yuuma gagal sebagai kakak sejak awal.

* * *

_12 missed calls_.

Yohio menelan ludah. Pasti Yuu sudah ngamuk karena panggilannya tak kunjung diangkat oleh Yohio. Hari ini Yohio bolos latihan. Jika minggu selanjutnya Yohio absen, dijamin, Yuu akan meneror kelas Yohio. Jika seluruh kelas ikut ambil bagian dalam menyembunyikan keberadaan Yohio, maka tamatlah kalian anak kelas 3 - 1.

Biarpun Yuu mendapat gelar _'cowok cute'_ bukan berarti Yuu tidak bisa membelah bata dengan tendangannya. Yuu itu jago taekwondo. Pernah terbesit dipikiran Yohio mengapa Yuu tidak masuk klub taekwondo saja?

Hanya Yuu dan Tuhan yang tahu. Sebaiknya kita _skip_ istilah kepo untuk Yuu dan beralih pada Yohio yang sedang galau.

"Serius nih, mau pulang? ketua klub kamu gimana?" Kyo ngeri sendiri karena Yohio bolos. Kyo dan Yohio berada dihalaman dan hendak pulang. Yohio angkat bicara.

"Latihan juga nggak akan konsen, yang ada aku dilempar _stick_ drum sama Luki."

"..."

Kyo mulai beranggapan kalau dulunya Yohio itu punya dendam kesumat sama manusia berambut merah jambu.

Sekarang Yohio sibuk memikirkan 'tampang' seperti apa yang akan dipasangnya ketika bertemu Yuuma. Penuh haru karena jarang bertemu atau dongkol sendiri? lalu, umpatan atau salam kah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya? ingat, mulutmu harimaumu. Bukan 'harimau pagi.'

Oke, garing.

Sudahlah, semboyan _'keep calm and be a real cool'_ akan selalu menyertai Yohio. Namun, Yuuma tidak mengirim _e-mail_ akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu? apa dia sedang dalam perjalanan?

Semoga pesawatnya mogok selagi di bandara.

Yohio ingin ke Ikebukuro saja. Mendistraksi pikiran dengan main di _game center_, atau sekedar karaoke-an mungkin akan mengubah segala pikirannya. Ya, pikiran tentang bagaimana jika Yuuma tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Kau lihat? cowok itu ganteng banget!"

"Mau apa dia kemari? jangan-jangan di sekolah ini ada pacarnya? ah ... iri deh!"

Secara tak sengaja, Yohio dan Kyo mendengar percakapan dua gadis yang baru saja melintas disamping mereka. Yohio dan Kyo saling menatap. Hanya satu pertanyaan. Siapa?

Keduanya mengesampingkan hal itu lalu bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah. Tak lama, suara yang terdengar begitu familiar memanggil nama –

"YOHIO–!"

Yohio membatu. Manusia yang memanggil namanya dan tepat dihadapannya itu ... adalah sang kakak.

"Yohio! aku sudah menunggumu!" pria itu melambaikan tangan.

Yuuma berjalan menuju Yohio yang bergeming.

"Yohioo – aku kangen ka – "

"JANGAN MENDEKAT MERAH JAMBU KUTUKAN TUKANG NGIBUL – !"

Merah jambu. Kutukan. Tukang ngibul. Kata-kata _awesome_ yang sukses membuat seisi sekolah geger.

.

.

Mama ... lain kali Yohio akan menghabiskan paprika jika sarapan.

* * *

**Hated or–**

– **To be Continued –**

* * *

**A/N**

Jadi, chapter dua berakhir pada teriakan nista Yohio (kibasin rambut). Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca, juga untuk yang sudah membaca dari chapter satu dan me-review, makasih banyak! saya senang sekali (aaaaaaaaa) jadi disini saya masukin Kyo dari ZOLA Project, yeah. Yuu juga sedikit disinggung. Kepuasan pribadi memang (jdesh) mungkin Wil nggak saya masukin disini (untuk beberapa alasan) tapi kalau ada waktu yang tepat, kenapa nggak? terus, planning awal saya, Hated or – cuma jadi fic two shot, tapi karena banyak scene yang ingin saya masukkan, akhirnya rencana awal saya ubah lagi, sudahlah – orz.

Sekian dari saya, ada yang berkenan review untuk krisarnya? (wink-wonk)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer **– Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future, Power FX, ZOLA Project, Yamaha Corporation – **etc.**

– Utauloid © Pencipta dan pengembang masing-masing.

**Other Disclaimer **– Semua label barang atau produk, iklan, perusahaan, judul lagu, buku, acara dan film yang terlibat dalam fanfiction ini bukanlah milik saya. Seluruhnya mutlak milik pembuat dan pengembang masing-masing.

**Warning** – Ide rata-rata dan mainstream, bahasa random labil, alur cerita bubar, typo(s), hiperbola merangkap lebay, absurd, humor gagal.

**By** – **Parakeet Headmaster**

* * *

**Hated or**–

– **3 **–

* * *

Dering jam weker menggema dalam kamar Yohio. Membuat si pemilik yang masih ditelan kantuk mengerejap silau. Yohio membuka matanya, mematikan benda yang menginterupsi tidurnya lalu berbalik untuk bangun.

Seketika syaraf Yohio menegang. Dirinya mendapati seorang manusia berambut merah jambu tidur disampingnya.

"Pagi adikku yang sekseh – gimana mimpinya semalam?" Yohio meloncati Yuuma dan berlari keluar.

" ... MAMAAAAAAAA ADA PENYUSUP DIKAMARKUUU!"

"HAH!? MANA PENYUSUPNYA!? SINI! BIAR KAKAKMU INI YANG HAJAR!" Yuuma siap dengan kuda-kudanya, tidak sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang divonis sebagai penyusup.

Ann bergeming. Pagi-pagi begini anak-anaknya sudah gaduh akan hal yang tidak penting. Sang ibu hanya bisa menghela napas. Menyiapkan kembali sarapan untuk putra-putranya.

"Hari ini biar aku yang mengantarmu Yohio."

Yohio tersedak paprika – ya, kini Yohio nggak mau kualat karena nggak makan paprika waktu sarapan – tepat setelah Yuuma mengusulkan hal yang nggak masuk nalar – Yohio mulai hiperbolis.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Sudah biasa." Yohio berkelit.

"Aku antar pakai mobil. Kalau jalan kaki 'kan capek." Yuuma berusaha.

"Tapi jalan kaki itu sehat. Membakar kalori."

"Biar kamu nggak telat."

"Aku sudah kira-kira wak –"

"Makan sarapan kalian dan berhentilah berbicara selagi makan." Ann menyela perdebatan sengit kakak-beradik ini. Keduanya kembali makan penuh hikmat. Kecuali Yohio. Entah kenapa, paprika pedas yang ia benci, berubah rasa jadi pahit.

* * *

"Yohio! kau tahu? Yuuma benar-benar membawakanku _rare-print_ artis Amerika yang – "

"Kyo, belum pernah ya? mulutmu dijepret?"

Yohio sangsi, Kyo mingkem. Kyo langsung tahu suasana hati Yohio sedang buruk, jadi dia beralih pada anak-anak sebelah yang asyik bercerita tentang tanggal tayang sebuah anime yang diadaptasi dari seri lagu.

Masih beruntung Yohio hari ini. Dirinya tidak jadi diantar oleh _Homo sapiens_ terkutuk itu. Disaat Yuuma sedang mengambil koran pagi di pintu masuk, Yohio melesat keluar menuju sekolah. Jangan salah, kaki-kaki Yohio sudah terlatih untuk berlari cepat menghindari amukan Yuu.

Yohio agak sialan rupanya.

Kembali Yohio memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Saat teriakan _awesome_-nya menggema disegala penjuru sekolah. Dirumah, Yuuma samasekali tidak membahas soal itu. Padahal kejadian kemarin masuk kategori _'nistain kakak sendiri.'_

Apa benar Yuuma sudah nggak iseng lagi? apa mungkin kakaknya sudah tobat? kemarin itu Yuuma benar-benar _stay cool_. Hampir saja Yohio dibuat mangap nggak percaya.

"Halo, apa disini ada manusia bernama Yohio?"

Yohio menelan ludah. Dirinya lupa bahwa konsekuensi bolos latihan klub sama saja dengan mendaftarkan diri ke neraka. Yuu dan Luki sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya.

Kompak seluruh telunjuk anak-anak kelas 3 – 1 mengarah pada Yohio yang sedang duduk dipojok belakang. Dalam hati, Yohio mengutuk solidaritas teman-teman sekelasnya. Mementingkan keselamatan individu dibanding teman mereka sendiri.

"Silakan bawa Yohio." tambah Kyo dengan ikhlas dikejauhan.

Yohio sungguh ingin mata Kyo dicolok batang korek api. Siapapun. Tolong lakukan hal biadab itu.

"Yohio, hari ini ada latihan sepulang sekolah. Aku harap kamu bisa datang. Aku akan sangat senang jika kamu bisa datang. Sudah ya, aku dan Luki harus ke kelas. _Bye_, Yohio!" lalu Yuu dan Luki beranjak dari kelas 3 – 1 yang diiringi oleh hembusan napas lega penghuninya.

Dibalik kata-kata sopan nan manis Yuu, tersimpan makna '_kalau nggak datang, mungkin kamu nggak akan melihat matahari terbit besok._'

* * *

Latihan selesai. Sudah jam 3 sore. Yohio melewati amukan Yuu, namun tidak berhasil melewati lemparan _stick_ drum dari Luki.

"Atur tempomu, bego! kamu sama sekali nggak menghargai pemain drum sebagai penjaga tempo! mau bengong sampai paus berhidung mancung, ya!?"

Hahaha ... manusia berambut merah jambu memang terkutuk semua.

Saat kobaran api antara Yohio dan Luki mulai menjadi-jadi dan melibatkan anggota lain, Yuu – sang ketua – menginterupsi. Ada hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan Yohio. Sebelumnya, Yuu sudah memberi pengarahan pada anggota lainnya – waktu itu hanya Yohio yang tidak tahu, bolos.

"Jadi, aku hanya akan menuju intinya." Yuu angkat bicara, Yohio mendengarkan. Yang lain sudah diperbolehkan pulang lebih dahulu.

"Mengingat posisi kita sebagai kelas tiga, aku sadar benar bahwa ruang gerak kita untuk kegiatan klub begini akan semakin sempit didesak ujian, pendaftaran universitas dan ujian masuk. Aku sendiri sudah menentukan langkahku selanjutnya." Yohio hanya menatap Yuu.

"Maaf, mungkin apa yang aku katakan akan terdengar begitu egois, tapi sepertinya kelas tiga sudah harus mundur dan mengarahkan anak-anak kelas satu dan dua untuk melanjutkan klub ini." Yuu menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku tahu. Kau nggak egois kok. Semua berpikiran sama denganmu," Yohio menambahkan. Yuu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Yuu kembali bertanya pada Yohio. "Masih ingin bergelut didunia musik?"

"Tokyo _Ongaku Daigaku_ ... mungkin." Yuu hanya tersenyum. Diam-diam, mendoakan Yohio untuk menggapai apa yang ia inginkan.

* * *

'_Yohio kau dimana? sudah pulang?_

_Aku dan mama sedang pergi keluar. Mama menaruh kunci rumah di pot pakis._

_Kau tunggu dirumah ya, nanti kubelikan oleh-oleh~ __(/__^3__^)__/__'_

Lagi-lagi Yohio mengumpat soal _emoticon_ nggak bersalah kakaknya. Yohio menghela napas. Melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, Yohio mencari keberadaan kunci yang dimaksud. Berhasil mendapatkan kunci, Yohio bergegas membuka pintu rumah.

Dikamar, Yohio merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Sebenarnya apa sih yang akan dilakukannya kedepan? Yohio menutup matanya. Lelah membuat Yohio benar-benar terlelap. Yohio tidak melawan dan membiarkan tubuhnya bernapas sebentar. Setidaknya sampai Yuuma dan Ann sampai dirumah.

"Yohioo – makan malam sudah – "

Yuuma langsung menutup mulutnya tepat ketika melihat sang adik tengah tertidur – lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Yuuma menghela napas. Entah kapan terakhir kali dirinya melewati hari-hari manis seperti ini.

Bahkan untuk meneriakkan '_waktunya makan malam'_ terasa sangat istimewa untuk Yuuma. Suasana hangat rumah membuatnya tak ingin berpaling pada apa yang ada di Amerika. Banyak orang disekitar Yuuma, namun angin yang menerpa setiap centi tubuhnya selalu terasa dingin.

Yuuma beranjak dari kamar Yohio. Menutup pintu kamar Yohio dengan perlahan – meminimalisir suara yang bisa saja membangunkan adik kesayangannya. Sementara yang bersangkutan masih dalam balutan mimpi – terlelap.

"Sungguh ... aku jadi ingin nangis nih," bisik Yuuma yang kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

Namun kedatangan Yuuma ke Jepang bukan hanya untuk mengambil kembali apa yang sempat ditinggalkannya disini – keluarga kecilnya. Yuuma ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Yohio. Tentang masa depan. Tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menyongsong hari berikutnya.

* * *

**Hated or**–

– **To be Continued **–

* * *

**A/N**

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf untuk chapter sebelumnya yang dirasa pendek, lalu untuk chapter 3 ini, saya juga minta maaf kalau kurang memuaskan – baik dari segi humornya yang makin hambar, ataupun isi fic ini yang singkat. Soalnya saya ngerasa kalau fic ini lebih baik saya cut disini. Tbc disini. Kalau saya paksa untuk tambahin lagi, rasanya aduh ... nggak. Lalu soal kedepannya, mungkin fic ini bakal mulai sedikit serius, jadi bagian humornya mungkin agak terpangkas. Tapi berhubung genre fic ini 'humor' saya akan usahakan untuk nyelipin hal yang sinting walau garing – orz.

Untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini, makasih banyak! saya senang sekali fic ini mendapat apresiasi baik dalam bentuk review, fav dan alerts lainnya, makasih banyak! Lalu untuk yang sudah review dichapter 2 sebelumnya; Ryuuna Hideyoshi, YamiRei28, Meguri Au 'Sora, Haccha May, dwidobechan, erin. .9, Hikari Kengo, makasih banyak! saya senang sekaliihh ;;/ / /;;)

Oke, saya tahu Author's Note saya selalu panjang akan bacot saya (craii), terakhir, review? (wink-wonk)


End file.
